


Punished

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs to learn a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



“You’ve been warned before, Rose.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Neville. I didn’t think you’d notice.” Rose realizes that’s the wrong thing to say when he narrows his eyes and straightens his shoulders.

“You’re sorry you got caught and not sorry you did it. Sometimes, you remind me of your mum back when we were at school.” He shakes his head. “Focused on what you want to do, damn the consequences. Sneaking around to make potions that aren’t approved by the school. You could get expelled if I report this, Rose.”

“You can’t! NEWTs are soon, and I can’t be expelled. Please, Uncle Neville. Don’t report me.” Rose is actually scared now. She knows it’s wrong to steal from the greenhouses, but she’s been reading a potions text, and she was just curious. It’s not her fault that both her parents passed on curiosity and stubbornness to her.

“It’s Professor Longbottom at school, Miss Weasley.” Neville isn’t really her uncle, but that’s what her parents have called him her entire life, so she does, too. Hearing him call her Miss Weasley bothers her, and she frowns as she tries to figure out why.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“You need to learn a lesson, or you’ll continue this behavior. Next time, it might be someone else who catches you, and they’ll report you without hesitation. Agreed?” Neville is giving her a look that makes her feel nervous yet also excited. What’s wrong with her? This is gentle Uncle Neville who is always so kind and generous.

“Okay,” she agrees, knowing he won’t hurt her. She’ll do anything to avoid expulsion.

Uncle Neville unfastens his robe, and she watches him unbuckle his belt, listening to the sound the leather makes as it’s slowly tugged through the loops. When she realizes his intentions, she’s ashamed when her nipples tighten in anticipation. “I’m going to give you a spanking. I doubt you’ve ever had one before, but you need one before you get yourself into trouble. Bend over the table for me. Good girl.”

Rose does as he says, biting her lip hard and hoping he doesn’t realize she’s excited at the idea of him spanking her. This is supposed to be punishment, and he’s not lecherous at all with her. The first swing of the belt surprises her, and she gasps when it hits her bum. Even with her clothes on, she can feel it.

“This won’t do,” he murmurs before she feels her robe being pulled up. When he raises her skirt, she feels a blush spread over her because she’s humiliated at having to present herself this way, but there’s also warmth because she likes it. How can she enjoy this? The next swing of the belt stings worse, hitting her bum with only her thin cotton knickers protecting her. “That’s better. I think a dozen is enough.”

Rose silently counts as he swings the leather belt. Each slap against her skin has her becoming more aroused and ashamed. When Uncle Neville finally reaches number twelve, she’s panting and flushed, nails digging into the wooden work bench, knickers damp from how much she’s enjoyed this. “Can I go now, Uncle Neville?” she stammers, too embarrassed to look him in the face when he must be able to look at her and see how shameless she truly is for wanting him to touch her and do even more than just spank her.

“Not yet.” His voice is hoarse and husky, sending tremors through her as she bites her lip hard. “I have some aloe that’ll help with the sting. I didn’t intend to hit you so hard.”

“It’s alright. I had to learn my lesson, didn’t I?” Rose is surprised when she feels her knickers being tugged down. She finally raises her head and looks over her shoulder at him, seeing the flush on his handsome face and the bulge pressing against his trousers. She’s not the only one who enjoyed it then. “Uncle Neville, what are you doing?”

“It’s okay, Rosie. I’ll make it feel all better,” he promises, his eyes gentle and his hands firm as he rubs lotion on her sore bum, acting as if nothing happened. They’ve crossed a line, though, and she can’t go back knowing he felt something, too. Rose slowly smiles as she shifts just enough to get his fingers where she really wants them, listening to him inhale sharply when he finds her slick with arousal. He looks at her, his eyes darkening as she licks her lips in the way Dominique told her was sensual. 

Rose arches a brow, no longer feeling so ashamed and embarrassed. Instead, she feels confident and sexy, powerful. “You did say you’d make it _all_ better, Sir.”

End


End file.
